BIOS
W25Q64FW BIOS Chip mit Firmware chip Select (/CS) Der [[SPI/QPI support|SPI]]-Chip-Select-Pin (/ CS) aktiviert und deaktiviert device operation. Wenn / CS hoch ist, wird die Auswahl des device's deselcted und die Serial Data Output (DO, or IO0, IO1, IO2, IO3) pins sind hochohmig. Wenn diese Option deaktiviert ist, liegt der Stromverbrauch des Geräts auf dem Standbay-Niveau, es sei denn, ein interner Lösch-, Programmier- oder Schreibstatusregisterzyklus ist im Gange. Wenn / CS auf niedrig gestellt wird, wird das Gerät ausgewählt, der Stromverbrauch steigt auf aktive Pegel und es können Anweisungen auf das Gerät geschrieben und Daten vom Gerät gelesen werden. Nach dem Einschalten muss / CS von hoch nach niedrig übergehen, bevor eine neue Anweisung akzeptiert wird. The /CS input must track the VCC supply level at power-up and power-down (siehe Abbildung ). Bei Bedarf kann ein Pull-Up-Widerstand auf dem / CS-Pin verwendet werden, um dies zu erreichen. Serial Data Input, Output and IOs (DI, DO, and IO0, IO1, IO2, IO3) The Chip supports standard SPI, Dual SPI and Quad SPI operation. Standard SPI instructions use the unidirectional DI (input) pin to serially wrte instructions, addresses or data to the device on the rising edge of serial clock (CLK) input pin. Standard SPI also unses the undirectional DO (output) to read data or stats from the device on the falling edge of CLK. Dual aund Quad SPI inctructions use the bidirectional IO pins to serially write instructions, addresses or data to the device on the non-volatile Quad Enable bit (QE) in Status Register-2 tobe set. When QE=1, the /WP pin become IO2 and /HOLD pin becomes IO3 BIOS Chip mit Firmware ASRock Instant Flash is a BIOS flash utility embedded in Flash ROM. This convenient BIOS update tool allows you to update system BIOS without entering operating systems first like MS-DOS or Windows® . With this utility, you can press the key during the POST or the key to enter into the BIOS setup menu to access ASRock Instant Flash. Just launch this tool and save the new BIOS file to your USB flash drive, floppy disk or hard drive, then you can update your BIOS only in a few clicks without preparing an additional floppy diskette or other complicated flash utility. Please be noted that the USB flash drive or hard drive must use FAT32/16/12 file system.ASRock Crashless BIOS allows users to update their BIOS without fear of failing. If power loss occurs during the BIOS update process, ASRock Crashless BIOS will automatically finish the BIOS update procedure after regaining power. Please note that BIOS files need to be placed in the root directory of your USB disk. Only USB2.0 ports support this feature. - 64Mb AMI UEFI Legal BIOS with GUI support - Supports "Plug and Play" ACPI 1.1 Compliance Wake Up Events (ACPI - Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) Offener Industriestandard für Schnittstellen für Hardware-Erkennung, Gerätekonfiguration und Energiemanagement . es finden sich in vielen Implementierungen Fehler. Für eine volle ACPI-Unterstützung müssen Motherboard Chipsatz, Timer , BIOS (& )Betriebssystem und teilweise auch der Prozessor ACPI-fähig sein. Inkompatibilitäten nicht ausgeschlossen. https://www.elektronik-kompendium.de/sites/com/1309151.htm Power-on-self-test (POST) Der POST wird vom BIOS durchgeführt. Dabei handelt es sich um das erste Programm, das der Computer nach dem Einschalten ausführt. Der POST lässt sich in einzelne Schritte einteilen. Die folgenden Schritte sind Teil jedes POST: Überprüfung der Funktionsfähigkeit der CPU (bei Multiprozessor-Systemen der ersten CPU) Überprüfung der CPU-nahen Bausteine Überprüfung des CMOS-RAM (Prüfsummen-Bildung) Überprüfung des CPU-nahen Cache-Speichers Überprüfung der ersten 64 Kilobyte des Arbeitsspeichers Überprüfung des Grafik-Speichers und der Grafik-Ausgabe-Hardware/Software Danach kann die Grafikkarte in Betrieb genommen werden. Die weiteren Tests werden daher meist auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar gemacht: Überprüfung des restlichen Arbeitsspeichers – dieser Schritt kann bei manchen BIOS durch einen Tastendruck übersprungen werden Überprüfung der Tastatur Überprüfung von weiterer Peripherie, u. a. Diskettenlaufwerke und Festplatten Während des POST gibt es normalerweise eine Möglichkeit, ein BIOS-Setup-Programm aufzurufen, um Systemeinstellungen zu verändern. Da die jeweilige Implementierung des POST von BIOS zu BIOS variieren kann, können weitere Punkte hinzukommen oder einige der genannten Punkte entfallen. https://www.elektronik-kompendium.de/sites/com/0807131.htm - Supports jumperfree - SMBIOS 2.3.1 Support - CPU Core, IGPU, DRAM, 1.8V PLL, VTT, VCCSA Voltage Multi-adjustment